Timeless
by Freewriter15
Summary: Edward,Jasper,and Emmett have been in some unlucky relationships. Bella,ALice,and Rose have been lonely for too long. Three kids want to make happiness. Nine lonely hearts, three little makemakers, and one big promise can make the world seem timeless.
1. A Spark

_*Hello, thanks for picking my fan fic and I hope you enjoy it!*_

_Chapter 1 – A Spark_

**Edward's POV**

"So, what would you suggest?" She asked in an innocent voice, batting her long, yet totally fake eyelashes.

"Well, we have the Smokin' hot Barbecue Shrimp or the Sexy Sizzlein' Chicken?" He suggested in a deep, husky voice leaning in a little closer. What was this? Couldn't this guy tell she was on a date? And where did he pick up those cheap lines?

"Um, I think I'll just have the garden salad, no crotons, and light on the dressing." She answered with a flirty smile. She leaned over the table, a little more then necessary, to hand him the menu, showing off her deep cleavage.

God! Don't girls eat anymore? Since when was a salad considered dinner? And what about their dignity? Is it common now a day that girls go on dates just to flirt with other men?

I was staring at her in slight disbelief while she continued to stare at the other man, seeming to have forgotten my presence. Then I heard someone clear there throat and I turned my head. It was the waiter, he had short cut black hair that was streaked back with way to much hair gel, his eyes were a dull grey color while it looked like he could use a good shave. He had a small smirk on his face, obviously aware that I was being ignored.

"What can I get you, sir?" He asked his smile only growing bigger. Look at this; well guess what buddy two can play at that game.

I gave him a smile back. "I'd like the steak, medium rare." I handed him my menu without taking my eyes away from his. After a few seconds of just staring down each other he took a step back.

"Will that be all?" I knew it wasn't even directed to me since he was staring back at Tanya.

"Yes, thank you." I answered in an annoyed voice. He turned to look at me before going back to facing Tanya, giving her a small wink, and walk away to the kitchen.

After seeing him turn the corner I turn back to Tanya. She was still staring after him with a smug smile on her face looking deep in thought.

"Tanya?" I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice, but don't know how well that went.

She finally looked back at me, remembering I was here and gave me a cheap smile.

"Oh, Edward. So, um, this is a really cool place, yeah?" She crocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes at me. I suppressed the need to roll my eyes. I knew she doesn't really like this place. I mean it's a sports bar and the closest thing to a sport it looks like she's ever got to was carrying around her purse around the mall.

I gave her a tight smile. "Yeah, one of my favorites. So, Tanya why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Okay… Well, my favorite color is pink, I love to shop, I have a pet dog named coco, I'm an only child, um, I was born in New York, my father's a doctor…"

That reminded me, why was I here? Oh, right Carlisle works with her father and set this up for me. I would so have to thank him later. I didn't really want to do this, but Esme had been so happy to hear I was going on a date that I didn't want to disappoint her. I haven't had that many dates ever since Melanie… left.

I felt my throat tightened at the thought and my blood start to boil. It's been three years now and it's still hard to think about. I really don't need to feel angry right now so I pushed those thoughts away.

Although I always have my "little tester" to help me out with these types of problems which I will have to have Tanya pass before I'm sure I want this to go any further.

I was broken from my train of thought by hearing my name being called. "Edward? Edward! Edward?! Are you listening to me?" My eyes focused on Tanya who had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure what were you saying?" I asked trying not to get caught not paying attention.

She narrowed her eyes at me and perched her lips, making sure I was listening. I nodded my head as an indication she had my attention. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes catch something from behind my back and she closed her mouth again continued to stare over my shoulder. I saw something flash across her face. What was that? Interest? Curiosity? Jealousy?

I inwardly groan to myself thinking it was that waiter guy again. Seriously, what was so special about him?

I turned my head to look over my shoulder and felt my breath catch in my throat because walking towards up wasn't the waiter but a very beautiful woman. She had long wavy brown hair that looked like it when to about the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face with creamy skin. In her right hand she was holding a tray that looked slightly unbalanced and in the other were two bottles of empty beers.

She continued to walk closer to us and I was guessing she had our food with her. Once she was a few feet away our eyes met and I suddenly felt a small shock go through my body, making it tingle from head to toe. Her eyes were like pools of deep brown orbs surrounded by extremely long eyelashes. She had a small noise and high cheek bones.

Even though it was quiet dark in here I could see her checks turn a deep scarlet as she continued to stare at me. She then looked away from me and stared at something behind my back. Her eyes suddenly grow a little wider and she immediately looked away and stared at the floor ahead of her.

This was not the best idea because she suddenly stumbled and lost her footing for a second. I was about to get up and help her but she paused and steadied herself again. She took a deep breathe and continued to walk towards us.

She was finally right in front of us and was looking down at the table.

"Um, Steak?" She mumbled. Her voice was sweet and soft. Light and airy, much nicer compared to Tanya's too high, screechy one.

"Yeah that's me." I answered not taking me eyes off her face. She looked up from the table and stared back at me but only for a moment until she looked back at the table. She set down the empty bottle on the table and set my dinner in front of me. In the process of doing this her hand brushed up the tiniest bit to mine but it was enough to send another shock got through my body, even stronger then the other time.

She paused in mid-air for a second and then quickly withdrew her hand. Did she feel it too?

She turns to the right a little and her eyes got a little wider again. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked at want she was staring at. It was I have to say, a very pissed looking Tanya. Her eyes were fierce and her mouth was pushed into a thin line. I had to bit the side of my cheek to keep from laughing at her expression.

The girl placed the salad in front of her and she took a step back. This way I got a better look at the rest of her, which was almost as beautiful as her face. She was wearing a pair of solid black pants that made her legs long extra long and slender. She had on a white bottom up shirt with a small black vest that clung very nicely to her curves, and was probably about 5'4 and 23, maybe 24 years old.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a small voice not making eyes contact with me or Tanya.

Before I could answer Tanya got there first. "No we're fine, you can go," she said in a quick and edgy voice.

The woman finally looked straight at us and smiled a breath-taking smile. "Well, then enjoy your dinner." She grabbed the two empty beer bottles, and then walked away. I continued to stare after her until she turned the corner.

I suddenly felt a slight pull on the sleeve of my shirt and my name. I turned my head to an over pissed Tanya. "Edward, stop staring at the server," she hissed. Her light hazel eyes lit with a small fire and her jaw clutched.

I blinked once, then again. "Oh, um, sorry Tanya I-I didn't mean… I was just-" I paused. Why was I stuttering, I usually have a very easy time at talking my way out of things, but my mind was on that girl. She was very pretty, but I come here all the time and I've never seen her here. Maybe she's new? Or I just never noticed her before… no I would have noticed her by now.

Suddenly, but almost not sure if it was really there, I thought I heard some muffled giggles. Though as quick as they came they were gone. I turned my head to the side; over there was the bar and smoking area. There were a bunch of guys huddled in one corner watching the T.V. and someone wiping down the bar, but I neither saw nor heard anything else.

I turned my head back to the table, took a deep breath, and gave Tanya a small smile. "I'm really sor-" but she interrupted me.

"You know, it's not really good manners to be looking at other women when you're on a date." She said matter-of-factly with a smug smile play at the corner of her lips.

At that point I felt my jaw clutch and my eyes narrow. How could she say that!?! Was she not the one that was flirting with the waiter earlier and she had the right to tell me I shouldn't be staring at other women? Man, this girl had nerve.

But I can't just burst on her. It wouldn't be the gentleman thing to do. Just think Edward, think back to when Carlisle would sit you down and tell you how to respect a woman, to treat her with care.

I took an extremely deep breathe and let it out slowly through my mouth. Tanya's eyes held what I could tell was fake innocence and hurt but there was still a little smug smile on her lips.

I slowly and reluctantly out stretched my hand and place it on top of one of hers that was on the table. "Tanya I'm really sorry if I upset you." _And made you jealous._ I added smugly in my head.

I did take notice that once I touch her hand something happened… or the lack of something happened. My mind was brought back to the girl who had accidently touched my hand and when she did there was a shock that went right up my arm and spread through my body. Although with Tanya there was… nothing. No spark, no connection.

I was just about to pull my hand back so I could eat my steak that was now getting cold, but instead Tanya grabbed my hand that was on top of hers and gripped it tightly, leaning a little more across the table. She had a flirty smile on her face and was looking at me there her long, fake eyelashes, I think I was supposed to look sexy but I just felt my eyes grow wider as she continued to come closer to my face. I knew where this was going and I really didn't want it to go there right now, but pulling away would be rude.

Her face was probably no more then six inches away from mine now. She paused, "Thank you Edward," she whispered, her voice coming out husky, but yet another failed at the attempt of being sexy. Her face started to move even closer to mine and I couldn't see a way out of this.

All of a sudden there was a small shriek and then the sound of glass shattering, which made us both jump a foot in the air and backwards into our sets. After catching my breathe I stood up and looked over the small wall that separated the bar from the table. There on the floor with glass scattered at her feet was that beautiful waitress. Standing next to her frozen in place was a short girl with spiky black hair, holding a bunch of menus in her arms. She was wearing a short black skirt, with a white blouse, she kind of reminded me of a pixie.

The girl on the floor looked up with a shocked expression on her face and met my eyes, which only made her eyes grow wider and her face burn up in bright red color. It looked perfect on her.

The spiky hair pixie seemed to have found the use in her legs because she was suddenly bent over the other girl, making sure she was okay.

"You okay?" the pixie girl asked the one on the ground. She just nodded her head. "Come on then. We have to clean this up before the manager sees it." She out stretched her arm and the other girl took it, being pulled to her feet. She quickly straightened her shirt; her back turned to me, and then bent down and started to pick up the glass pieces with the short one.

"Um, do you need any help?" I asked. The brown haired girl turned her face up to me, it was still flushed red. I should learn her name so I have something to call her.

"Oh, no. Please continue to eat, but thank you." She answered, not looking me directly in the eye and then went back to picking up the pieces. I cautiously sat back down in my set and looked across the table at Tanya who looked a little annoyed again and was pecking a fork at her salad. I looked down at my uneaten steak, took my fork and knife and started to cut it.

There was a silence for a few minutes while we ate and then I decided that so she wasn't going to break it so I did. "So… what were we talking about? I think you were telling me about yourself?" She picked up her face stared at me for a moment before it lit up.

"Yes, I was. Now let's see where was I? Oh, yeah so…" I grabbed my beer bottle and took a large sip. This was going to be a long night…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

It's been a good solid hour by now and yet Tanya could somehow still think about thing about herself to talk about. Although I can't say I remember much of it, I just mostly nodded my head whenever the time came and she continued to tell me her life story. Man, she could put a rock to sleep if she really tried.

I had just finished off the rest of my steak, while Tanya's salad leaded there, half eaten. At the moment she was telling me about her awesome winter ski trip she had had last winter and how she didn't actually ski but just watched the other people, because she was afraid she'd get her clothes dirty if she fell. How was I not surprised?

She then absently stopped talking and narrowed her eyes at something behind me. I didn't even have to turn my head to know that it was that waiter again. I decided not to look because I knew I'd get Tanya even more annoyed.

Then she was in front of us, her head hung down looking at the table which let her wavy brown hair fall to the sides of her face like a curtain.

"Are you done with your meals?" She looked up and eyed Tanya's barely eaten salad and frowned slightly. I was about to answer but it was obvious that Tanya didn't want me talking to her

"Yes, we're done," her voice came out with an edge. I heard her mumble an okay and she started to collect our dishes.

She had just picked up my plate and was going to get Tanya's salad went her hand accidentally locked into the glass of water next to the bowl. The water glass tipped over and spilled into Tanya's lap.

Everything was frozen for a few seconds before anyone could regain there motion. The waiter was first. Her hands started to fluster all over the place. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I did mean- I was just- I'm really sor-"

"I can't believe this you clumsy-"

"Tanya!" I said in a stern voice, knowing that the next words that were going to come out of her mouth weren't going to be that nice. The waiter had set back down my plate and was trying to clean the water off the table, but most of it had fallen on Tanya.

"Grrr, I need to use that bathroom," Tanya was seething as she pulled back her chair and stomped down the walk way to the bathrooms. The girl was staring after her, her arm limb at her side. She let out a long breathe and then turned back to me.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said to me, not meting my eye. Her face was fully flushed red and was shifting her feet back and forth.

"It's okay, I think she overreacted a little bit," I said trying to reassure her. She lifted her head and once again I was met with a pair of very deep and beautiful brown eyes. She smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry. It's only my third day working here and well… I'm still learning." Then she added. "There was nothing on how not to spill drinks on people in the manual," she murmured mostly to herself, but I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

She looked at me one more time, a small smile still on her face, and then started to get our dishes again. Once she had everything she turned back to where Tanya had stalked off to and sighed.

"I should get to your bill," was all I heard before she walked in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

I just sat there for a few minutes, watching a baseball game that was playing on the T.V. in the bar. I suddenly heard the sound of a chair being pulled back and turned my head to see a Tanya, but she was far from happy was all I could tell.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up at me. I looked like she had added on more make up to her face. The eye shadow on her eyes was a dark midnight blue, red lipstick, and there was way too much liner under her eyes.

"I'm as good as I'm going to get at the moment," she said with a sigh. For the remainder of the time Tanya finished telling me about her ski trip last winter but all I really heard was, to much snow… so cold… clothes… dirty… hot chocolate.

After about ten minutes the waiter girl was suddenly in front of our table with a small black clip board and paper in her hands. Tanya scowled at her while she set it down on the table without a word and walked away.

I quickly grabbed the clip board and put one of my credit cards inside it. I figured that it wouldn't be to big of a price considering Tanya only got a salad.

"So how was the salad?" I asked trying to make conversation. She shrugged and continued to stare off into the bar area at one of the T.V.s. I sighed and looked around me. There were few people here now. A group of men drunk at the bar, two women sitting at a small table, a man and woman sitting in the corner of the room having what looked like a deep conversation with each other. The man was holding the woman's hand, smiling dreamily, and staring intensely into her eyes while she talked.

The way he was looking at her made something in his stomach turn and in heart squeeze tight. There was something there that made him want that something. It was the look of love. He looked as if he'd blocked out the rest of the world while being captivated by the girl's words. He was completely consumed in the woman's face and voice that it looked like he was in a trance.

The girl stopped talking and the guy answered to something she said, there eyes never leaving each other's. The girl looked no different then the boy had. Her eyes were intense and caring and filled with love. A smile spread across the girls face and so did the boy's. Both of them stopped talking but neither never took there eyes away from the other.

I looked away suddenly feeling like I was intruding on there personal bubble. That's what they were in, a bubble, there own world that was closed off from everyone but them.

I used to look at Melanie that way, I thought. And she would look back at me the same way, filled with love. Or so I thought…

I was suddenly very aware that there was somebody standing in front of me. I looked up and my eyes instantly locked with deep, beautiful brown ones for the third time today. Then I felt it once again, the zap. A little flash of… well I don't know what it was but it traveled through my body making goose bumps appear on my arm.

She smiled shyly at me and her cheeks were a little pink. "Um, I hope you enjoyed your dinner," she turned to Tanya, "and I'm really, really sorry about the water incident. I'm kind of clumsy." She said still having a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, you got that right," she mumbled before pulling her chair back and grabbing her coat. I wasn't sure if the woman had heard her comment but once I saw her smile turn to a sad frown and she ducked her head down, covering her face with her hair. I immediately felt a ping of annoyance towards Tanya and guilt for the woman in front of me. I really need to find out her name so I have something to call her other then 'that woman'.

I stood up from my seat and grabbed my coat on the back of my chair. "Thank you…" I said, turning back to face her, but was met with empty space, she was gone. I looked left then right but no one was there.

I turned back to Tanya who was looking down at her cell phone. Now would be the perfect time to ask, I thought. I mean I had promised I'd bring her over so she could get… scored.

I felt a giant grin spread across my face and I had to bit my lip from laughing. I wonder what type of score she'll get.

She then slapped her phone shout and looked up at me. I saw her eyebrow raise, probably wondering why I was grinning.

"Hey Tanya I was wondering if you wanted to came back to my place?"

She looked at me shocked for a second, but then her face lit up and a mischievous smile spread across her lips. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. I mentally snorted. That's what all there faces look like when I ask that and I knew what there thinking isn't what I was implying, but it was also always fun to see there faces when they see the little surprise I have at home.

"I would love to!" She grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the front of the restaurant. I nodded my head to the server at the door. Then I quickly turned around so I could grab a mint from the jar and out of the corner of my eyes a saw a flash of brown hair. Before I could turn anymore Tanya had me out the door into the cold October night.

We started to walk to my silver Volvo, my hands shoved into the pockets of my jacket. Then for some reason I looked behind me, I didn't know what I was expecting to see, I just did. There was the big "Cal's" sign flashing in a neon blue lights and the entrance. Nothing else.

I turned back around and shook my head. What was that about?

I reached the door of my car and slide in with Tanya sitting in the passenger's seat with a big smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and put the keys in the ignition. With a quick look at the dash board it told me it was 9:18. Perfect, it's not too late.

I pulled the car out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. I took one quicker look at Cal's and a sudden face flashed though my mind. I was the very pretty woman that had served us tonight.

I stared straight ahead at the road while Tanya played with the radio. I was thinking back to everything that had happened tonight and for some reason I couldn't get the picture of that girl out of my mind.

Then I mentally cured myself, Damn I never fold out her name.

______________________________________________________________________________

_*I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think._

_All you have to do is press that button right there V. Review! Also check out poll on home page.*_


	2. The Greek God

_*Hello people! I would like to dedicate this chapter to __JASPERxHALE-YES__for being my first reviewer! Thanks!_

_Chapter 2: The Greek God_

**Bella's POV**

Alice pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. She and Rosalie got out of the car while I sat in the passenger's seat with my arms crossed over my chest, not moving.

"Beeeeellaaaaaa, come on. We're going to be late." Alice pouted.

"I don't believe you made me wear these heels while I'm going to be walking around all night serving people and carrying heavy objects." I complained.

"Are you seriously still complaining about that? Well get over it, it's your first real night at serving and this _is_ a bar and you have to look sexy. I mean you wouldn't let me put a skirt on you or a nice shirt so stop the chatter and go pick up a platter," she said with a cheesy yet beautiful grin.

I rolled my eyes at her lame saying but smiled anyway and got out of the car. This was our third day working here, since we just moved here a week ago. All three of us are sharing an apartment in Seattle. We all couldn't afford separate ones so we decided to move in together, and although the place is extremely beautiful, it's expensive and we all have two jobs each.

We work at Cal's off and on, on Sunday to Thursday nights and each have day jobs that just opened up at the locate Elementary school.

I started to walk to the door, following Alice and Rosalie. When I was inside there were a few people setting up tables and the bar. Then the manger walked over to us.

"Well hello girls! Ready for your first night?"

"We sure are! So what will each of us be working tonight?" Alice asked her voice excided.

He looked her over once and his face lit up. "You would be the perfect attendant! You stand at the entrance of the restaurant and you can show people that come in to there seat. I take it you read the entire manual?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, good." He turned to Rosalie and looked her over just like Alice. "You'd fit in perfectly at the bar. You read up on all the different drinks?"

A wicked smile spread across her face, she had wanted to work at the bar. As she said 'more fish to catch'. "Of course. I know everything from a Bloody Mary to a Satan's Whiskers Curler."

"Excellent." Than he turn to me, doing the same up down as the other two. "You can serve tables. It looks like you could handle carrying around the plate." Oh, how wrong you are. "Did you learn the menu and all the foods?"

"Yes, got the entire menu memorized," or most of it…

"Okay. Well the place doesn't open for another hour, and you three have been watching the staff for the past two days right?" We nodded our heads. "Good so why don't each of you go to your stations and the other employees will show you everything you don't know."

"Cool, let's go guys." And with that Alice was pulling me and Rose to the dinning area.

"Okay are you really guys? I don't know what it is but I have a great feel about moving here, like something's going to happen. Something good!" Here we go with Alice and one of her "feelings" again.

"Alice last time you had one of your 'feelings' we almost ended up working at a strip club because that 'feeling' told you we'd find nice guys there. Really Alice? A strip club? Nice guys?" I shook my head teasingly, while Rosalie giggled.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Well it just so happens this feeling is much stronger then the other, so trust me. This is going to be good."

I sighed. "Whatever you say." And with that I head to the kitchen to get ready.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

It was just about 4:15 when people started to show up at the place. Alice seemed to be enjoying her job. She was always so cheery, a peoples person. Plus, she had the men staring at her more then her little ego could handle I would say, and death glares from the women.

Rose wasn't doing badly herself with her long black dress that reached her knees and a belt around the waste, she was probably one of the sexiest women here and the men agreed. The bar was swarming with them. She was 'catching many fish' per say.

I sighed and grabbed table three's order. I really didn't like this table. It was a group of about seven men who kept staring at me and asking for my number or use cheesy pick up lines on me.

I steadied the tray of food in my hands and made my way to the table. Once one of the guys noticed me coming he turned back to his friend and pointed a finger at me. I repressed the need to roll my eyes.

When I reached the table I placed down each order. I didn't really care if I put the wrong order to the person I just wanted to leave.

When I was done and about to turn away one of the guys grabbed my arm.

"Hey baby. Where ya goin'?" His words were all slurring. Great, he's drunk. "So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Please, is this man serious?

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." He said with a wink. This man is crazy!

"Yeah, well, if I saw you naked, I die laughing." Before he could answer I snatched my arm back. That comment got the two ladies from across the table to laugh and I smiled at them as I walked back to the kitchen.

Man, this was going to be along night.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I was around 6:45 when Alice came running over to me with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh, Oh! Bella, you will not believe who just came in." Before I could get a word out she grabbed my hand and was pulling me in the opposite direction of my tables.

"Alice my tables are on the other side of the restaurant, people are waiting." I complained, but she didn't answer me and suddenly came to a complete stop just before a corner.

"Alice, what is this about?"

"Bella look at this guy I just seated." She pulled my arm and pocked her head around the side of the corner, I followed her lead. I looked around for a second before my eyes landed on a beautiful face. He had bright green eyes, reddish-drown hair with a bronze shade to it that stuck out in all directions as if someone had been running there hand through it, and flawless skin; like a greek god. He was staring a blonde woman who was talking to a server with a look of disbelief and irritation on his face.

Then I felt Alice nudge me, pulling me out of my gaze. I turned to her and she had a smirk on her face and an evil twinkle in her eyes. I knew that look, it never meant anything good.

"What are you thinking about Alice?" I asked in a guarded tone.

"Come with me." And with that she was bragging me again to the other half of the place, the side with the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen, nearly knocking right into one of the chiefs but continued to pull me. I called a 'sorry' over my shoulder.

When she stopped we were at the other entrance to the kitchen. She opened the door, watched down the small hall and pocked her head over the corner again, so I did too. Then we were in the exact same spot we were last time but now I was facing the back of the man's head and a very beautiful blonde. She had what looked like long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and a super model body, and that was only the top of her. I could only imagine the other half.

The waiter was now facing the man with a smug look on his face. "He's hot, right," Alice asked. It took me a moment to notice she was talking to me.

"Who the waiter, um, I guess, if you like that ty-"

"No, no! Not him, the one that's sitting at the table." She smiled at me with her eyebrows raised. That devilish smile back on her face.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Yeah, he was pretty hot." I looked away from her eyes. She clapped her hands together and shrieked a little bit.

"Okay I got a plan." My head snapped towards her and my eyes grow wide.

"Alice what are you planning? I don't normally like your ideas. Most of them involve me," I pouted.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Just go do your job and I'll come get you when I need you." And with that she was gone, skipping to the front of the restaurant. I sighed; this didn't look like a good thing.

I went back to work, served tables, and cleared them off. This wasn't that bad actually that bad of a job, I mean the plates weren't too heavy and the people tip really well, especially the men. It had been about twenty minutes before Alice came dancing over to me while I was cleaning up some leftover beer bottles with a big smile on her face.

Once again I didn't like this. "You ready Bella?" Her smile only growing more.

"What exactly am I getting really for Alice?" I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight to one foot.

"Oh, you'll see. All you have to do is follow me." And for the third time tonight I fold myself being dragged into the kitchen and to the other side where the food was being set out. Alice pauses in front of the food and stood there waiting. I expected her to do something but she just stood outside the order line, checking out her nails.

"Alice, why are we just standing here? I'm going to get in trouble if I don't serve my tables!" I hissed at her.

"Oh, you'll be serving a table…" was all she said before her face lit up and looked straight ahead. I followed her gaze and it landed on the server that I had seen serving that table earlier.

He was walking towards us. No, not us, but the food. He grabbed a tray and placed a small salad and steak on it. Alice nudges my side and gave me a quick wink before walking over to the man, swaying her hips.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, an innocent expression on her face. "Excuse me is that for table fourteen?" She said she asked pointing to the tray and batting her eye lashes.

The guy seemed to be in a daze before he finally snapped out of it. "Oh, um, yeah it is. Why do you ask?"

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side. "Oh, well I was just wondering if you could help me carry some plate into the backroom. I'm having trouble lifting them, but my friend here can bring that order out to the table for you." She batted her eyelashes a little more and pouted out her lower lip, and with that I knew he was a goner.

"Um, yeah, s-sure. I'd love to help." He stuttered. Alice smile happily and took the tray from his hands and pushed it to me. Wait, what?!?!

"Here you go Bella. Now would you please bring this over to table fourteen?" The winked at me and mouth 'Hot', and I felt my eyes widen and as realize what she was doing.

"Alice, I don't-" But she had already backed away and was walking to the other side of the kitchen.

She looked over her shoulder and gave me thumbs up while the server followed her like a lost puppy. I let out a sigh of defeat and turned to exit the door.

There's no difference between this guy and all the rest, I told myself. Just walk over there and give them there food and walk back so you could go serve your other tables damn it. I was going to get Alice back for this.

I turned the corner and started to walk to the table. That's when I noticed that I was having a little trouble balancing the tray since I never put down the bottles of beer. At the moment I had my nerves under control. Well that was until she stared to stare me down. Her eyes narrow at me and her lips press into a thin line. It looks like she want to throw daggers at me. I wonder what her problem is.

Suddenly the man that was sitting with her turned his head around and stared at me. At first I continued to stare at the woman, she really was beautiful, more beautiful then I'll ever be. When I was just about two feet away from the table my eyes catch a pair of sparkling green ones. A sudden shock went through my body, making my toe sting and my head feels a little too light. The man's face was frozen and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Was that his reaction to seeing me? I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and he continued to stare at me with the same expression. I quickly took my eyes away from his, a little embarrassed, and looked behind his shoulder. Bad idea. The woman behind him looked ready to set me on fire.

I immediately brought my eyes to stare at the floor. Even worse idea. I lost a little control over tray of food and stumbled forward. Luckily I quickly caught myself before i could fall flat on my face and steadied myself.

I took a deep breathe and readied to the table. Once I was in front of it I refused to look in either of there eyes. These are two of the best looking people you've even seen and you just made a complete fool of yourself, I yelled in my head.

"Um, Steak?" I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear me, my eyes locked with the top of the table.

"Yeah that's me," said a smooth, velvet voice. I couldn't help but look up to where it had come from. My eyes immediately met with a pair of beautiful emerald ones, just noticing that there was a hint of gold in them before staring back at the table, more heat rushing to my face. I set down the two bottles in my hands and placed the steak in front of him. While doing this my hand brushed up slightly his. That's when I felt it. A stinging sensation went through out my entire body making me froze for a moment. I quickly pulled my hand back and turned to address the woman.

I felt my eyes widen. It looked like I was about to be murdered on the spot. I placed her salad on the table and took a step back.

"Can I get you anything else?"I asked looking at anything other then either of there eyes.

"No we're fine you can go," said the beautiful woman. There was a sharp edge to her voice and I guessed that was my cue to go. I decided to try and make up for my clumsiness.

I looked up at the both of them even though I terribly didn't want to and put on a big smile. "Well then, enjoy your dinner." As fast as I could I grabbed the beer bottles and quick walked to the kitchen to only shut the door right behind me. Alice was standing there with a knowing expression on her face.

"So how'd it go?" She asked a mischievous smile on her face while holding a couple of menus.

I gave my best death glare I could manage. "I don't know what you mean Alice; it was just like another regular serving order. Now if you would excuse me I have to get back to my tables." I started to stock off in the other direction when she grabbed my arm. What is with her and trying to pull my arm off?!?

"Don't worry Bella Josh has your tables at the moment just come with me." And yet again I'm being dragged.

"Alice, who's Josh?"

"He's the waiter from earlier that was serving that table."

"How did you get him to take my tables?"

"She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, I have my ways." And with that we were right behind a wall that separated some of the tables from the bar.

I suddenly heard Alice start to giggle with a hand over her month. "Oh, Bella look what you did. You got the girl jealous!"

"I did what?" I looked at her confused.

"Here out your ear to against the wall but crutch down or they'll see you." I gave her a doubtful look but did what she said.

"You know, it's not really good manners to be looking at other women when you're on a date," said someone. I quickly recognized the edginess in her voice and realized that it was from the woman I had just served. What was she talking about? Looking at other woman? Was she talking about me? No, she couldn't be. Why would that handsome man be staring at me when she was sitting across from her…

I was quick for a while and I was started to feel ridiculous squatting here with my ear pressed against the wall. I was about to pull back when I heard him reply. "Tanya I'm really sorry if I upset you." So the woman's name was Tanya. I suddenly felt even more ridiculous squatting here now. He obviously cares about this woman to have such sincerity in his voice.

I stood up, stepped back and looked at a disappointed Alice. "Why'd you stop they were talking about how he was looking at you?"

"Don't be silly Alice he's on a date with that beautiful woman, why would he be looking at me?" I shook my head slowly.

"But Bella didn't you feel the connection between the two of you?"

"How would you know if there was a connection between us? You were even there?"

She smirked. "I had one of those feelings." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alice, I'm getting back to my tables." I turn around on my heel and as I was about to that my step forward my foot got caught on the rug. I quickly tried to gain balance but ended up leaning back to far and started to fall down to the floor. I let go of the two beer bottles I still had in my hands and fell on my butt with the shatter of glass.

Everything was still for a moment and I couldn't move. I heard a pair a gasped but didn't look up. When I thought I was okay I turned my head up to only be met by beautiful green ones. This is so embarrassing that it felt like my face was on fire.

Alice suddenly showed up at my side so I could take my eyes off the greek god of a man. "You okay?" She asked. I just nodded my head. "Come on then. We have to clean this up before the manager sees it." She stood up too and put out her hand. I took it and straightened my shirt and turned my back to the man that was staring at me to start to pick up pieces of glass.

"Um, do you need any help?" I heard a velvet voice speak. I slowly turned my head, not looking into his eyes.

"Oh, no. P-please continue to eat, but thank you." I stuttered, and then continued to pick up glass. When Alice and I got it all we walked back to the kitchen and through it out in the trash. Then walked over to one of the walks and slide down it and put my head in my hands.

I sighed. I knew this was going to be a long night.

______________________________________________________________________________

_*Please tell me what you think! I want to try and get at least ten reviews! Thank you all sooo much!*_


	3. Why Me?

_*Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!*_

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Enjoy!_

Why Me?

After my little incident with the beer bottles I went back to waiting my own tables and stayed clear of the other half of the restaurant. I was just passing the bar when I noticed Rose with a pissed off expression on her face.

I quickly walked over to her. "Hey Rose what's up? You don't look too happy."

She let out an irritated huff. "All the men at the bar are pigs that just keep checking out my ass or trying to look down my shirt. I mean I don't mind the attention, but does any guy have manners anymore?"

I signed. "I know what you mean Rose…"

A smirk suddenly grew across her face. "So I heard you pulled a one-eighty with some beer bottles." She raised her eye brow.

I rubbed a hand across my face. "Has everyone heard about that?" I groaned.

"Oh don't worry Bella it was only expected of you." I shot her my best glare which only made her laugh. "Well anyway I need to get back to work." She glanced at the group of men huddling around the T.V. screen with a football game on. "Wish me good luck." And with that she walked away.

About an hour had passed when once again I was graced with the presence of Alice. "Hey sooo have's it goin'?" She said in a too innocent voice.

"Alice what do you what _now_?" I was still kind of mad at her for giving me that table to serve.

Her face turned into a mask of mocking hurt and she placed a hand over her heart. "Bella, why must you think that I want something? Can't I just say hello to one of my best friends?"

I eyed her up and down. "No, Alice you defiantly want something now spill." Alice was always up to something.

She frowned for a second then smiled. "Okay Bella I need you to come with me and finish waiting at that table earlier."

"Alice, are you insane?!? How do you expect me to face anyone who saw me fall? I was embarrassed. And what exactly is your propose behind this? It doesn't look like its working. And don't you have a job to do?!"

She just stared at me for a second with a blank expression then spoke, "Maybe a little, to just walk up and clear the table, I know you were embarrassed, I have my reasons, it _will_ work, and I have my job covered." She answered in perfect order with a wicked smile.

I pouted at her. "Can't you get the old waiter to do it?" She just continued to stare me down, man if looks could kill. "Fine. Let's get this over with I need to get other tables."

I started to stalk off to the other side of the place while Alice skipped beside me, that stupid, beautiful grin still on her face. Note to self: make sure she doesn't put anymore sugar in her cereal and drinking caffeine coffee. I may also want to leave the doctors a message…

I was just about to turn the corner when I froze. I still have no idea why Alice wants me to do this, but before I could question her again she pushed me into the hall. I turned to glare at her and she mouthed 'Go'.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my head so my hair covered my face. I was getting frustrated with myself. Why was I so nervous? I've been serving people all night. I hate this, I hate feel like I'm being judged and that I have to be good enough for other people. I hate that I'm so insecure about what people think that I can't act like myself sometimes.

I finally realized I was in from of there table and decided right there that I would not let anyone make me feel anything less about myself.

"Are you done with your meals?" I asked them looking other at the woman's half eaten salad and frowned. How could she not have eaten? Thinking about it now I haven't eaten all day and I was suddenly very hungry. I would be piggin' out on some nachos right now, but maybe that's how she keeps such a great form…

"Yes we're done." It was the woman who had answered, Tanya. By her tone it was obvious that she had a dislike for me for some reason. I mumbled an okay and when to get there dishes.

What happened next seem to happen in slow motive. I reached across the table to grab her plate and accidentally hit her water glass. It toppled over the edge of the table and fell into her lap.

Everyone was silent for a second and frozen in place. Crap, this had to happen to me.

I recovered first and tried to apologize, my hands flustering everywhere. I could tell she wanted to call me a number of bad things but the man cut her off and she marched off angrily down the hall and into the bathrooms.

I stared after her, my arm limp at my side. Damn, something bad had to happen didn't it? It must be because God hates me and cured me with clumsiness and inability to feel comfortable around others.

I signed one more time and turned back to the handsome man. I tried to apologize to him, I probably ruined his date. He waved it off though and I quickly collected there things and went to get there bill.

I quickly turned the corner and found Alice biting her lip, obviously trying to keep from laughing. I was instantly mad at her.

"See what happened Alice? I just made a bigger fool of myself. I see no motive behind your actions but you will pay for them." I warned her.

"Oooo, I'm so scared what are you going to do?" She asked with a confident smirk. She knows as well as I did that I could not get her back using social life. She was overly confident all the time and had no problem with others, but I did know her weakness…

I started to walk away, smiling to myself and called over my shoulder. "Let's just say you better hind those new Jimmy Choo's you got, along with the rest of your shoes." I heard her gasp, but chuckled to myself.

I quickly grabbed there check and walked back to there table. I noticed that woman was back, and had put a heavy amount of make up on her face. Didn't the water fall on her lap?

I set the check on the table and quickly walked away, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

As I walked back to my station I noticed Alice was still standing around the corner walking for me. "You want something now?" I grumbled stopping in front of her.

Her face looked kind of down but her eyes were filled with determination. "You may not thank me for making you do this now, but one day you'll thank me."

I just signed. "Sure okay Alice." I looked her up and down. "Don't you work at all or do you have little minions working for you?" I chuckled and she smiled evilly at me.

"I do have that ability on people."

"Yeah, the ability to wrap them around your finger. I feel bad for the poor boy that will fall for you." I patted her shoulder, smiling jokingly at her.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go tell that boy to come along already? I'm getting old," she dragged out the word, pouting.

"Oh, hush! You're barely twenty five. That's not old, and trust me if the right guy comes along age won't matter, just that you love each other."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're such a helpless romantic," she looked up at me throw her long eyelashes and gave me a small smile," but that made me feel better." She pulled me into a hug much stronger then she looks capable of.

"Once again. I feel bad for the lost boy that will fall for you." I choked out and she let go and laughed at me.

"Thanks." She gives me a dazzling smile and turned to walk back to the front of the restaurant.

I sign and turn around, ready to go get that table's bill. I stop short once I noticed a couple sitting across from each other in an intense conversation. I felt a little jab in the heart once I realized the looks on there faces. The man was so absorbed in the woman he couldn't take his eyes off of her; as the same with she. They stared into each other's eyes and I quickly turned away having felt like I was intruding on their moment.

I walk back to the table quickly, trying to get rid of the small knot in my stomached. I suddenly made eyes contact with deep greenish-gold eyes. "Um, I hope you enjoyed your dinner," I quickly turned to the woman, "and I'm really, really sorry about the water incident. I'm kind of clumsy." I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, you got that right," she murmured and my smile instantly fell. I did feel really sorry. I guess she was one to hold a grudge.

Both the man and woman sat up to get there coat and I quickly grabbed the check book and walked away.

I opened up the check book and my eyes grow wide after seeing the twenty dollar tip. Man that dude must be loaded, and after all that happen tonight that's really…

The small smile that had formed on my face had quickly disappear when I realized I was on the other side of the wall, behind the table I was just at, and hear there conversation.

"Hey Tanya I was wondering if you wanted to came back to my place?" I suddenly felt really stupid. Of course, he really liked this woman. She was beautiful, tall, looked like she could work for something important. She was probably his girlfriend. It would be obvious for him to invite her over to his place, and I shouldn't care.

"I would love to!" I heard her answer and I quickly walked away before I could hear anymore.

I saw Alice greet a group of four men at the door showing them to the bar. I walked up behind her.

"Wow, you're actually doing your job." I bumped her shoulder playfully and she glared at me. She opened her mouth to say something but I quickly moved behind the wall of the bar as I saw the woman, Tanya, pulling that man to the exit. He turned and so did I so I wasn't caught staring.

When they left I watched as the woman ran to the passenger's set and as the man walked to a silver Volvo. He paused for a second as if knowing I was looking, but I knew better. He saw nothing, the windows were tinted.

I watched as they drove down the highway and blended in with the rest of the cars and lights. I turned to see Alice smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, she was too confident for her own good.

She checked her watch. "We have an hour left," she looked up and gave me a cheesy smile," and then in the morning we're going back to school." I groaned.

"I thought I'd never have to go back to school three years ago and here I am going back to teach others."

"Hey, it won't be that bad. They're only kindergarteners to second grade. They'll be fine." She said reassuring me.

"Yeah, whatever. I got to get back to my tables." I turned and started for the other half of the place and cut through the bar. At that moment I took a glance at Rose who had a guy leaning over the bar towards her.

The man started talking and a look of disgust passed over her face but then quickly changed to a too sweet smile. She said something back and before I knew it she drew her arm back and punched him square in the left cheek. My month dropped.

The man fell backwards on his butt and his hand snapped to his face and glared angrily at Rose while she just smiled sweetly at him and waved as he got up and walked away. "Man that girl has a nice right hooker." I hear some guy say with a whistle.

I jogged over to her as she started wipe down the bar. "Rose what was that about?" I asked starting at her right hand to make sure it was okay. She shook in out.

"Man that guy had a strong head," she laughed and I chuckled with her. "And as for what he did. He came up to me and said 'Ya know? I have the strength that could keep us goin' for hours.'" I laughed even harder after so repeated what he said in a deep man's voice.

She smiled. "Then I said that I had the strength to knock him off his feet." She smirked and I shook my head at her.

"You never cease to amaze me." I started to turn back to my tables, still laughing to myself. I'm walking down the hall when I notice a bust boy cleaning up the table that that man and woman sat at and I couldn't help but have a pair of emerald green eyes pop in my mind.

So as a wondered over to my tables I couldn't help but think: I didn't learn his name.

______________________________________________________________________________

_*Hello everyone, long time no write. Sorry it's been a while but school's been a bitch! Anyway please review, I'll feel more inspired!*_


	4. The Rating Game

_The Rating Game_

_**Edward's POV**_

It was a surprisingly clear night in Seattle. The moon shone high in the sky of a cloudless night. I would have absolutely enjoyed the quiet sound of crickets or the moonlight shining in through my open windows.

Though at this moment it is being disturbed the loud and anxious rap station Tanya has my radio set on and she very sternly told me that having the window down would mess up her hair.

I have no idea why I let her control the radio be I was regretting it deeply now.

I made a right turn at the light and traveled down Cowells St. and then another right until I could see my house come into view. I was quiet proud of my home. I worked as a doctor at the local Seattle Medical Hospital, and I made a pretty good pay.

I pulled into my drive way and I could feel the smug smirk that formed on my face once I saw Tanya gawking at the house. It was quiet big, three-stories actually, but at one point it had not only been for me…

I quick pushed those thought away and walked over to the other side of the car to help Tanya out. I opened her door and put out my hand to help her. She took it and when she stood up she smile mischievously at me. She turned her back to start towards the house and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. She would never be expecting this.

I quickly looked at my watch; 9:42. It's getting late, this is going to have to be a fast one but I don't think it will take that much time with Tanya.

I catch up to Tanya at the front door and put my key in the lock. "I have a surprise for you." I told her and her eyes lit up and she smiled at me weirdly, I think she was trying to look sexy. It wasn't working that well.

I swung open the door and walked into the house with Tanya close behind. The lights were off and I went to switch them on. I then immediately felt someone pull on my arm and turn me around before I could get to the switch. It was Tanya.

She took both her hands and wrapped them around my wrist the best she could. She leaned in so that she could whisper in my ear. "So what was that surprise?" She purred. Okay this needs to stop.

Just at that moment she was leaning in to kiss me when the lights suddenly went on and the whole entrance hall lit up.

"DADDY!" I heard a sweet, high ringing voice shout. Tanya instantly spun around and it was hard to hold in my laugher from her face expression: eyes big, mouth hanging, brow pushed together in confusion and frustration.

Once looking away from her face my eyes landed on the one woman who is the most important thing in my world right now. She was standing at the top of the steps in her Cinderella night grown, staring down at us. The big smile on her face never left and she quickly made her way down the steps and across the room into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms circled around my neck and I carefully picked her up with me.

"Hey sweetie." I said kissing the side of her check.

I gently set her down and watched as she turned towards Tanya. It was quiet amazing to see her put her hands on her hips and study Tanya as she just glanced at her with her eyebrow raised and mouth hanging slightly open.

"Tanya, I would like for you to meat my daughter, Cassie. This was the surprise I wanted you to meet." I could barely hold back my outburst of laughter that I had building up in my throat as Tanya's eyes drifted to mine in a look that said you've-got-to-be-kidding-me.

I heard someone clear there voice. I smiled down at Cassie. She was still looking at Tanya with an innocent grin and big, sweet eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Tanya." She said tilting her head to the side.

Tanya seemed to be thinking of the right words to say.

"It's… a pleasure to meet you too," with a not-so-real smile on her face.

Now it's time for the fun to begin…

"Would you please excuse me, but I'll be right back," I said turning to the left and headed down the hall into my office. I'll be back later.

_**Cassie's POV**_

Daddy brought home another one of _them_. When Daddy had toward me he was going out tonight I figured it was with another lady. He's been doing that a lot lately and I'm just glad he's letting me have a say in it.

I've known for a while that Daddy has been lonely. I mean, I know he loves me and that he loves to spend time with me but, I can also see that he's not the same since mommy left.

So I can understand if he wants to go on playdates with other ladies, but what I like most is that he lets me rate them. Yep! I love this game. Daddy will bring home his friend that he spends time with that night and bring me home to meet them.

Sometimes it will be earlier then this and I won't be in my P.J. or some times I'll came in on the lady giving Daddy a very big hug up against the wall. I find it kind of funny when they try to wrap there leg around him, it looks silly. Though I can't help but feel a little… I don't know what it is. Jealousy. Anger. I can't figure it out. Maybe I'll find a word for it in one of my new spelling words coming up.

But anyway, this brings me back to my rating game. Daddy will let me have a little talking time with the person and then right before she leave I tell him what rating I give her. It's on a scale one to ten and so far no ones done better then five and a half.

So when I say another one of _them_, I mean that Daddy brings home a lot of ladies that look like this one. She has long blonde hair that's curly and has a lot of black around her eyes.

I don't know why but a lot of the girls Daddy brings home have blonde hair and big boobies. I looked down at myself. I had a flat chest, or at least that's what my friend Scarlet told me at school, through I am only six. She had also toward me that you have a letter that tells you what size your boobs are, from A to D, D being biggest. Though as I look at Tanya's I feel like they should make more like a G for her.

Once I had asked Uncle Emmett why the ladies had really big boobs. He laughed at me a told me 'because they need something to replace there brain.' I didn't completely get it but Daddy had hit him in the head after that. It was funny.

A lot of the ladies don't really smile at me either when they first meet me. I don't know why. When ever I ask Daddy he says 'because they were expecting something else.' I don't completely know what they were expect to get when they come back to our house but I'm always more then ready to get to rate them.

Right now there has been a silence between the two of us and Tanya doesn't exactly look like she wants to be here, so I'll start the rating.

"How was your night?" I asked in a sweet voice. She froze for a second and stared off into our living room. I guess she wasn't expecting me to speak.

She wearily glanced at me from the corner of her eyes, the corners of her mouth going down.

"Ummm… It was very nice and I think maybe you shou-"

"Only nice?" I pondered, perching my lips together and making my eyes go a little bigger.

Her eyes got a little tighter in the corners and her mouth pressed together in a straight line. "No, it was a great dinner. Now I have a question for you." She took a few steps closer to me and kneeled down so that she was at eye level with me. She put on a smile for me but I didn't look like she meant it.

"So why don't you go to bed? It's getting late and don't you have school tomorrow or something? And don't worry about your Daddy, I'll keep him company."

Her smile grew a little bigger while saying the last part, and she was right. This was a school night for me, but I know Daddy will make me go to bed straight after she leaves.

I smiled a little bigger too. This is another thing her and some of the other ladies have in common with each other. I think they try to get rid of me. Some will ask when I have to go to bed or some will just plainly say 'maybe you should just go back up stair and leave your Daddy and me alone.'

In a way I find this quiet rude. They don't really get to know me. Then again I can tell that most of them are just here for my Daddy. Only twice was I every answered anything other then a question about when I would be leaving.

"Oh, I'm not worried about my Daddy. I just wanted to get to know you a little more." Her smile quickly turned into a grimace.

So far she's not high on the marks. I check for four things. One being there looks. Now I know I should judge someone by how they look on the outside, but when you come in with a shirt that barely covers your butt or a shirt that shows your belly, I'm going to look into that. I'm not saying Tanya wasn't pretty, but I think she should take some of the 'goop' off her face.

Second, is your personality; some of the ladies try to be nice to me and talk to me like I'm three and go really slow like I wouldn't understand what there saying or some of them will try to ignore me, that causes for a major point deduction.

"Oh, well, yeah okay." She stood up and looked over her shoulder where Daddy walked into his office, and started to tap her fingers on the side of her leg.

"Do you like to watch movies? What's your favorite?" I asked.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and let out a long sigh and looked back at me. "Mmm, sure yeah I like movies. And I'll watch whatever's on." She dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. The third thing I judge them on is there interests and willingness to talk with me. I don't really want Daddy handing around with a person who doesn't really want to talk to me. Neither do I want to talk to a boring person.

I pouted my lip out a little. "Well what types of sports do you like?" And though I wasn't smiling, I was chuckling to myself on the inside. This was the question that always got them.

She huffed in announce and eyebrow at me as if saying 'Are you for real kid?' She seemed to be thinking through her thoughts for what to say to me since her eyebrow pulled together in thought. Maybe she's trying to remember the name of a sport. I had a hard time not grinning at this thought.

She finally looked like she gave up. "Okay, Candy or Katie or whatever, I'm really not that into spo-"

"My Daddy loves sports. We play them all the time." It always helps if you put Daddy into the question. I was starting to feel a little annoyed that she couldn't remember my name or didn't even ask for me to correct her.

"Oh, he does, does he? Well, he definitely looks like he's in good shape…" She trailed of and her gaze turned longing as she turned to stare at the door again.

At that moment I decided that I was almost done here, just got to check one more thing.

"Would you ever play dress up with me? My mommy and I used to do it all the time, but now I don't get to see her that much. I bet you would be good at dress up. Then once we get to know each other maybe you can be my new mommy and we'd be able to play dress up all the time and-"

"Look here kid." I'd noticed that her back had gotten really tense. She was now staring down at me as if I'd lost my mind. "I don't know what you're talking about here but I don't see me being anyone's mommy anytime soon. So why don't you just go take that fantasy of yours and go dream about it up stairs in your room; while me and your dad can get some alone time."

She now had her hands on her hips now and seemed to be looking at me suspecting that I'd just go on and listen to her. I couldn't help but grow a little sad. This was the fourth thing I question them on. Not one of the ladies I've met yet have even said the slightest thing close to them suggesting that they'd want to be my new mommy. I tried to hide my trembling lip by biting it; I was done.

Right at the moment I let out a really loud sneeze. It was my signal to Daddy that I was done talking to whoever I was talking to, and just a few seconds later he walked out of his office, might I add that Tanya didn't even stay 'God Bless You.'

Her head quickly snapped to where she must have heard Daddy's feet and a big smile grew across her face. He smiled back at her but when he looked at me it got even bigger and winked at me. I grinned back at him, still a little disappointed with my results.

He looked back at Tanya. "Sorry it took so long, I had to take a business call. I hope you two got along nicely." He came over and stood besides me and I quickly grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Oh, yes. We were just having a wonderful conversation together," she answered, not taking her eyes off my dad.

I tugged at his arm so he would pick me up. He did and I quickly leaned towards his ear.

"So," he whispered into my ear, an obvious smile in his voice, "what's the verdict, Doc." He chuckled lightly making my ear tickle.

I thought though everything that was said in our conversation and came to a conclusion.

"Three point seven." I whispered back, hugging him close to me.

He pulled back to look at me with a sad smile on his face. Then he whispered back, "Wow, she did worse then Lauren." I smiled at that because Lauren could have had a rock sound interesting.

He kissed me on my cheek. "You should go to bed. I'll be up in a minute." Then he let me down. I turned to see Tanya staring at up with a mixture of confusion and frustration. I started to walk towards the stairs and then stopped when I was on the first step and turned around.

"It was nice to meet you Tanya. Good night."

"Um, good night, Cat-, um, Kell-"

"Cassie." I quickly corrected her, then turned and headed back upstairs.

I walked down the hall and turned left into my room. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers. I got into bed and the just stared at the white sealing above me.

I was still a littlie disappointed with yet another failed attempt at finding another mommy and daddy someone to not make him lonely anymore. It's not that I don't love my other mommy, it's just that daddy said she left because to found someone else that made her more happy then him. I can't understand why she would leave him… or me. My hands gripped the sheets of my bed as I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

At this moment I will make a promise that if Daddy can't find someone to make him happy, I will. I'll look for the right person who will be able to make both of us smile and laugh and, and… My tears spilled out of my eyes as I thought back to the last time I saw Daddy smile like he use to when mommy was still around.

_**Edward's POV**_

It broke my heart a little more watching as Cassie slowly walked her way up the stairs and around the corner. I also felt announce for Tanya not being able to even remember her name and that she probably didn't remember much of the conversation they had earlier either.

_Three point seven._

That hasn't been the completely worse score I've heard from her, but it's usually not that hard to get at least a four from her. I know it's a little silly to have my daughter judge the women I date but I don't want to be hanging around a person that won't make her happy too. Even though I wasn't expecting Tanya to be the one to do that, it makes me wonder what they could have talked about to turn her mood so suddenly.

My girl is always full of energy and always wants to make the people around her happy and smile. She's my life; I don't know what I'd do without her here. If it's tough now, I couldn't imagine what it would had been like two years ago if I hadn't had her by my side.

It was Tanya's voice that broke me out of my thoughts. "So Edward, why don't we take this to a more comfortable room?" I felt my eyes widen, when did she get so close? She now had the collar of my shirt grabbed in her hands and was tucking my head down towards hers.

"Whoa, Tanya." I gently placed my hands over hers and moved them away. "It's getting late and I think it's time you should go home now."

For a second I felt guilty when I saw the hurt in her eyes, but then they turned to anger and frustration and it was gone. "Fine, I'll go." She said in a huff. "Though it was just a waste of my time to come here, and have a pointless conversation with a six year old girl that wouldn't stop asking me stupid questions."

And before I could get a word in she had crossed the room to the front door and pulled it open. She was about to walk out but then turned around and said, "Thanks for nothing." Then slammed the door shut behind her.

I sighed and shook my head. If she had only known how important that conversation was for her, she'd probably slap herself. I checked my watch again, 10:26. It's getting a lot later then I like for Cassie to be up on a school night. She'll be a pain to get up in the morning.

I was about to head upstairs but stopped when I heard my name. "Mr. Cullen." I turned my head to see Betty standing at the front door with her coat and purse on. "I'm going to head out for the night. Good-bye."

"Ah, yes. Thank you again Betty. You're a lifesaver. Good night." Then with a smile and a nod she left the house. Betty was the home-keeper and Cassie babysitter. It always makes me even sadder that I have to leave her in the hand of another. I mean with work and when I go out we have limited time together, especially when I have night shifts and then I like to sleep in most of the day. It's not that Cassie doesn't like or know Betty, but sometimes I can just tell that she wishes I were around more.

Making my why to her room, I opened the door just a little just in case she might have fallen asleep. Though what I saw made my heart hurt and hard to breath. There, lying on her bed, crying, was my little girl and the only think that was on my mind now was to make whatever thought brought those tears to her eyes go away.

I opened the door fully and entered the room. "Oh, Cassie what's the matter? Was it from Tanya? I'm sorry if she upset you." I engulfed her in my arms and brought her to sit on my lap. She though her arms around my neck and buried her face into the curve of my shoulder.

I rocked her back and forth having little to no clue as to what do in this type of situation. It was at these moments where I wish I had a woman figure in Cassie's life that would know what to do with this situation. I suddenly saw a picture of the server at the restaurant tonight pop into my head, but then pushed that image away to worry about the task at hand.

"Daddy?" she asked me after a few more minutes, her voice think from her tears.

"What is it Cassie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I could even hear the concern and urgency in my voice.

"I'm sorry you're not always happy. I want you to be happy, really happy. I want you to smile like you did when mommy was around." She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes. I could feel my throat start to constrict and it got a little harder to breath again. Oh, my girl, she's worried about me. No, worried about me not being happy. How I wish I could do the same for her.

I pulled her back to me and hugged her tighter. "You have nothing to apologize for. If it wasn't for you I would never be happy. You're so important to me, I don't know what I'd do without you, baby girl," I cooed to her. This has been a problem for far too long.

Right now I will make a promise to find the right person. Not only a person who will make me happy, but someone to bring back that bright smile to my daughter's face that was stolen away when Melanie left me.

"I think it's time you went to bed. You have school in the morning." I placed her down on her pillows and pulled the covers over her body. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," she said but it was muffled by a large yawn. I chuckled lightly.

"Sweet dreams, little girl, and thank you for your help today. Maybe some day we'll find that special number ten."

"Yeah, good night daddy," she said and her eyes closed.

"Good night." I walked over to the door and turned around and stared at her sleep figure.

I want to make you happy too. I want to make you so happy; you'll never feel alone again. I want to know you're smiling even when I'm not around. I want you to feel so loved that your heart will overflow with it.

_*So yeah. You discover there little game, and also a longing for someone to make them both happy. Please review and tell me what you think!*_

_On a scale from one to ten… rate the movie Twilight._


	5. Meaning of Love

_***A/N: Hello! SO I'm looking for a delta for this story. Just want to say that if anyone is interested then please let me know!***_

_Meaning of Love_

_**Bella's POV**_

After our shifts ended that night, we all slumped through the parking lot and towards Alice's car. We were all extremely exhausted, which just makes things a little worse since we start our second jobs tomorrow.

The rest of the night had been uneventful after all my incidents with the falling and spilling and making a totally idiot of myself and… you know I'm not making myself feel any better. Though it was amusing to watch Rose chug half a gallon of beer, but I think the guys at the bar liked it more then I did. I smile tiredly at the memory.

I heard Alice sigh heavily as we get to her car. "So, we had a good first night. Rose made every guy in the bar drool, Bella added yet another funny story to tell others when we get home, and I found out I have complete control over most the male servers in the place. Yes, a very productive night!" We all laughed and got into the car.

Alice pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "So, I make some good tips tonight," I commented. "Think I made at least one hundred twenty."

"Yeah well I made more numbers then tips, but got about one forty." She laughed and pulled out several of what looked like napkins and papers with writing on them.

"Here listen to this. 'You should call me. If we get together you could chug more then beer.' Ugh! What perverted losers. A woman can't even enjoy her own drink without some bush-bag making a sexual comment about it."

"I made good tonight too." Alice piped in cheerfully. I turned my head and looked at her strange.

"But Alice you were working the front desk. You showed people to their sets. How'd you make tips?"

She glanced at me sideways and winked at me. "Oh, the men are always tipping if you have something for them to tip." I heard Rose snigger in the backseat. I, of course, was not surprise that the male population had noticed Alice. I mean both my friend are very beautiful women. I like to think I was as pretty as them, but…

"Leave it to Alice to get tips from a job that has her say hi to a person and bring them to a set," I teased. "And just to make it even more amazing, it seemed to me like she wasn't even doing her job at all tonight." I glared pointy at her, not forgetting her little set up that lead to my total embarrassment tonight.

She smiled sweetly, still looking straight ahead at the road. "Weeeell, Rose did you at least find one decent man tonight?"

She thought this over for a moment. "There was this one guy who I had a civil conversation with and he told me about some of the local stores in town. Says there a mall about twenty minutes away from here." Alice squealed.

Of course, Rose had to mention mall. I sighed. I'm pretty sure Alice would live the mall if she could.

"That's good to know. So, Bella meet anyone interesting to night." An image of the handsome man popped into my head, but I shook it out. I turned to scold at Alice.

"You know more then well that I met some interesting people tonight, who I completely embarrassed myself in front of. I did get to talk to these two women though and one of them told me they had a son who will be in the school we'll be working at." The lady had said her son's name was Thomas, and would be in the first grade.

"Speaking of which, it's a school night guys and you know how much my mom hated me staying up late," she laughed. At that moment Alice pulled into the complex that we were living in. I still couldn't believe how beautiful this place is and I get to share it with my two best friends.

It was Alice who started up this whole thing. All three of us had grown up in Forks, Washington together, we had all attended the University of Washington together too, and we had all graduated from the college about two years ago. After college we all when back home to our families, but we all knew we could only stay with them for long.

So about a mouth ago Alice had gotten Rose and me together and we went house hunting and found this wonderful apartment just a little over two hours away from Forks; though this place did not come without a hefty price tag. That would be the reason for our two different jobs at the moment. So we decided that if we were going to have to work to get the money for the place, why not work together?

I heard Rose groan. "Yeah, back to school. Then again, I am kind of looking forward to it. I mean, there five to eight year olds, there going to be cute." Rose has always loved kids, I know for a fact that she wants some of her own one day, but I also know that she' still looking for the right person. We all are.

As we get out of the car I glance at my watch, 11:08. It's going to be bitch to wake up in the morning. I notice Tony, our doorman, was at the entrance of our complex. He was a really nice guy, was about fifty-nine with a wife of thirty-four years, four children and seven grandchildren, the eighth on his way. I'd gotten to talk to him a lot while we had unpacked our stuff when we first moved here.

"Yeah, you're right. There will be a lot of cute faces and maybe there just might be a cute faced teacher, if you know what I mean," Alice giggled, nudging Rose in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Alice had a one-track mind, and hell was it a determined and confident one.

"Yeah, Al, just like you said there would be some nice guys at the strip club." Rose glances at me and we both burst out laughing. Alice pouts and glares at us.

"Okay, Ha, Ha. Very funny guys. You're never going to let that go, are you?" she sighed. I was still giggling and we finally made it to the front door of the building.

"Good evening, Ms. Swam, Ms. Brendon, Ms. Hale." Tiny tipped his hat off to us and smiled.

"You know you can call me Bella, Tony." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, you do know how to make an old man blush," he laughed heartily as he opened the door for us and we said our thanks.

We all walk into the entrance hall of the apartment. It had white marble flooring with a desk off to the side that was vacate for the night from the usual person that helps there during the day.

"I still can't believe we live here. It's too good to be true; I've always dreamed of living in a place as nice as this," Rose said dreamily. We had all grown up in a town with not the most extravagant housing in the world so this is pretty sweet for us.

"Yeah, well, usually my dreams don't involve us having two jobs and going back to school, but hey," Alice shrugs, "to live the good life you need to travel the road that gets you there, no short-cuts or U-turns."

"Wow, that's some deep shit Alice. Are you going to tell me my fortune next," I sniggered and walked a little ahead of her towards the elevators; she can get so dramatic sometimes.

I could tell that she was burning holes into the back of my head; I could practically the heat of her gaze. "Okay, go ahead and laugh at me now, but don't come crying to me when you're locked out of the room." I was now at the elevator and pressed the button to get it to come down. Alice's comment confused me. Locked out of the room?

"Alice what are you talking abo-" As I'm turning around I can't help but notice that Alice is running to a door labeled 'stairs' with Rose following close behind. It then only takes me a second to put her comment to her actions.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly and quietly turned back to the elevator that was now making its way to the bottom floor. Oh, come on you stupid piece of junk, if I end up sleeping outside tonight you will experience some new dents.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I continue to repeat and I bounced from one foot to the next. I heard a 'ding' sound and the doors finally opened. I ran into it and impatiently hit the bottom for my floor. I have to get there before they do. I have a likelier chance at it. We live on the top floor, the seventh level. There is no way they could beat me, especially since they both were wearing heels and besides they'll probably pass out on the fourth floor.

Oh, this is so childish but I couldn't help but grin and I tapped my foot on the metal floor as I watch the numbers of each floor pass by, this was so like us.

I remember that one time back in sophomore year…

"_Guys you have to help me!" I panted as I grabbed hold of Alice and Rose._

_We were all at Kate Denali's Birthday party tonight. Although Kate isn't our best of friend… well actually she's quiet the bitch to us, but Alice was the one who suggested that we crash her party. Though at this moment I'm regretting it deeply._

"_What up, Bells?" Rose asked, turning away from the food table._

"_Mike Newton is following me around and trying to get me to go somewhere alone with him. I was just able to lose him in the crowd, but it won't be long before he shows up again." I glanced over my shoulder; he was no where in sight. For now._

_I turned back and saw Alice whispering something to Rose and a giant smile spread across her face. Then they turned to me, both with an evil gleam in their eyes._

"_Okay Bella leave it to us. We'll get rid of Mike and he won't bother anyone for a while," Alice replied. She then stood on her tiptoes and her eyes went wide. _

"_Bella look out Mike's coming! Go hide somewhere." She pushed me to the right corner of the room, shoving me through a large group of girls. I slide through some people and pocked my head between two people who had there backs to one another. I saw that Mike was walking up to Alice; she was casually sipping from a can of coke, looking around the room. _

_He tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Alice, I was wondering if you know where Bella is, I've been trying to find her for a while." I had to strain to hear what was being said because the music was drowning out there words. I then noticed that Rosalie wasn't standing with Alice anymore. I looked around for her and spotted her on the other side of the room by a door._

"_Oh, hey Mike. Yeah, actually, Bella's been looking for you too. She said if I saw you to tell you to meet her in the broom closet over there." She pointed to the door that Rose was now leaning against the wall by. Mike followed where she was pointing and then looked back at her; she winked. A giant smile grew across his face._

"_Thanks a lot Alice." He winked back and started to make his wat over to the closet. Then out of no where Alice grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me shortly behind Mike in a hunched down position. She stopped and dragged us towards a group of people right by the door._

_We watched as Mike came to the front of the door and glanced around. He spotted Rose against the wall, smiled and raised a questionable eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly back and nodded her head towards the door. He got the message and went for the door handle and opened it and walked inside. _

_Rose was quick to get into action. She grabbed a chair by the near by table and shut the door completely behind Mike. She then placed the chair under the door knob and casually walked away. _

_Alice and I then burst out laughing. I could feel my stomache start to ache and tears were brought to my eyes. Alice once again pulled my hand towards the door still giggling. She put her ear close to the door, I followed._

_Bang, Bang. "Hey, can anybody hear me? Hello?!? Somebody let me out of here?!" Bang, Bang. This just brought around more laughs and now Rose was standing with us too._

"_Ah, thanks guys. You're the best friends a girl could ask for." I though my arms around there shoulders and hugged them tightly. _

"_Yeah, what other things are friend for then locking creepy boys in closets. Besides this party needed some laughs, this place is boring. Let's blow this joint." Rose tugged us along towards the front hall and out the door, all the while still giggle to ourselves. _

_It wasn't until the next day around noon that we found out that Mike wasn't let out of the closet until two in the morning by the cleaning crew, who found him asleep on the floor. We all but peed ourselves from laughing. _

The 'ding' from the elevator brought me out of my thoughts and the doors suddenly opened. I quickly ran out of the elevator and into the hallway. This was a big building complex and I was still getting use to the layout. We were apartment two eighty-three; I turned a sharp right where an arrow point from the hall that said two sixty to three hundred.

I started to run down the hall, cursing the heels I was wear, damn you Alice. I turned the corner of the hall and stopped short for a second. Alice and Rose were running out of the stairs door at the end of the hall, both looking a little flustered. Alice suddenly saw me and dragged Rose towards our door.

The second was over and I was running to our door too. I mentally cursed myself for stopping. The stairs door was closer to ours and Alice was now trying to get the key into the keyhole. I was about fifteen feet away when Alice wrenched open the door and slide in with Rose close behind her.

And just as I reached door it slams shut right behind her and I hear a click of locks.

"Damn it, Alice! Let. Me. In," I nearly screamed, but despite myself I was laughing. My fist hit the door repeatedly.

Then I remembered that I had a key too, and started to dig there my bag that was hanging over my shoulder. "Gotcha." I pulled the key out and pushed it into the keyhole. I turn the knob and grinned. "Okay Alice I'm going to get you for-"

I was stopped a few inches in by the traveling lock on the door. I could now see a little bit of Alice on the other side, she was smirking.

"Yes, Bella what are you going to do?" I just glared at her. "Well maybe the lock can come undone if you apologize."

"Alice just let me into my house, you're being over dramatic." I rolled my eyes hand still pushing at the restrained door.

"Oh, you know how she loves to make everything dramatic and over the top." I heard Rose yell from inside.

"Well I don't see you trying to stop her." I yelled back. She just laughed. Traitor.

"Fine." I shut the door and started my way down the hall again. I had reached the corner when I heard the door opening again.

"Oh, come back Bella. You can come in." Alice yelled back, but I continued to walk. I had suddenly decided that I had wanted some fresh air. I made my way down the elevator and across the entrance hall and to the front door.

The cool October air hit my face and the moon hung high in the shy. You could hear the crickets singing in the night and the small splash of water that came from the fountain near the back of the complex.

"Why, Ms. Swan, what are you doing back outside at such a late hour?" Tony asked a look of concern on his face.

Why was I out here? I didn't even know. There's something about the night and the stars that make me feel peaceful.

I smiled at him. "Why are you out here so late, when you can be home with your wife?"

He seemed to be studying me for a moment. I took this time to study him too. He was wearing black slacks white cotton shirt on. He had a black hat on his head with a logo saying 'California Sun' on it. I noticed he had a brown leather coat set on the side wall.

"I've been working night shifts for twelve years now. She is more then use to it. Besides, she loves to paint at night so she never gets too lonely or bored." He now seemed to be looking out into space. Probably remembering something about his wife… of thirty-four years.

This thought brought on an unexpected amount of depression into me. Damn, thirty-four years is a long time to be together with the same person.

"How old were you when you got married?" I asked absentmindedly.

Tony didn't look like he expected me to ask such a random question, but then recovered. "Well, I was around… twenty-five, twenty-six years old." He gave a small laugh. "Back then a lot of people married young."

Young? That was considered young back then? Then why do I feel so old and lonely? I mean being twenty-five is like saying a quarter of your life is got from one hundred.

It did make me feel a little better thinking about how Tony had been able to find someone to live his life with. Though, how can you pick just one person? There are millions of people in this world and then how do you know there isn't a better person out there then you already have?

"Tony? How did you know she was the one, your wife that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? How did you know you want to have kids one day with this person and be by her side everyday, when there are so many others out there?" At this point he probably thought that I'd had one to many drinks tonight, but he surprised me. He laughed.

I turn to stare at him full in the face. The first thing I thought was, how could one's face hold so many emotions? He looked understanding and concerned, confused and interested, joyful and sorrowful.

"Bella, have you ever truly been in love before?" he asked gently as if I wouldn't have understood the question.

I thought over this for a second. Have I ever been in love?

I shrugged. "To be honest, I don't even know what love is completely or 'true love'. I mean I love my family and I love my friends, but being in love with someone else is a subject I know little about."

He smiled at my answer. "And that is the reason you will one day be truly in love."

My confusion must have shown on my face, because he sighed and then seemed to be getting his thought together.

"Bella you are a beautiful, young woman who I have no doubt have been in relationships with other men before." He made this more as a statement then a question, but I nodded my head anyway.

"And how long would you say was your longest relationship?" Where was he going with this?

"Um, about eight mouths," I answered.

"Now, I knew Mary for five and a half mouths and knew I loved her. That I'd fallen I love with her." That this point I was still as lost as Paris Hilton in a grocery store.

"But that's what I'm trying to figure out! How did you know-"

"I was getting there." He smiled patiently. "And now, in any of those relationships did you tell that person 'I love you'?" I could tell this was leading somewhere so I went along with it.

I thought about all my past relationships. There was Kevin, Josh, Tyler, but my longest had been with Jake. I was sure that I'd told him that I loved him.

"Yes, I have."

"Now answer me this. If you are not sure want true love is, to have fallen for someone totally and completely, saying 'I love you' to those boy were empty and meaningless words. Why would you say that if the word were not true and didn't have meaning behind them? Why would you say that if you have never experienced it before?" In the way his lips were set and in his stance you could tell he was confident about what he was talking about.

My answer for him: nothing. I didn't have one. The reason I had said I love you to those boys was because… I don't know. Now that I think about it there has not been a time where I could give a reason for telling them that.

They were the ones to usually say it first; my automatic response would be to say it back but now… 'I love you' are such powerful words. I can't believe that I have used them so loosely in the past.

"I, uh, don't know why I told them that."

"Now that is why you will one day find the person that you will fall for completely and know he is the one." I was about ready to rip my hair out.

I took two unsteady steps towards him, feeling absolutely ridiculous to feel tears start to form in my eyes. "But I still don't understand! Why does me not knowing why I say I love you to those guys make you so sure that I _will_ find the one who I love completely. If anything, it just clarifies that I don't have any idea what love is." I have never felt this way before, so lost, so confused.

"Bella," Tony said with still not an ounce of impatience in his voice," that is only what you think. You say you didn't know why you said 'I love you' to those boys. Some people would have tried to make themselves think of a reason that they said it and would have been convinced that the words had had a meaning behind them. That would have been there idea a love, trying to find reasons to love someone when they really didn't. Love should come naturally and should fill you up and consume you. Not forced. But Bella, you didn't try to convince yourself that you did love them. You knew you didn't, and when you meet the man, the one that is right for you, you will know it. You won't have to force a reason way, you'll have automatic reasons that have meaning behind them."

There was silence. I could now feel a few tear dripping down my face. Was he right? Would I know what love is? Would I just be able to make it out? I couldn't help but feel comfort in his words that I would, one day, know what love is. Then I also felt pressured and scared. Would I have to be the one to know we're in love? Who ever this man out there is, would he know instantly too that what we had together was love? And most importantly and what made me more scared then anything. What if I found someone I love and they could return it?

"Bella, are you okay?" Tony's voice sounded distant. The rest of me was consumed in my own little world of problems.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered. He walked towards me and put an arm around my shoulder, he was a few inches taller then me.

"Tony, please don't apologize for helping me through something that was very confusing and important to me."

"But you're not through this." He sounded very sad.

I looked up at him and smiled sadly. "No I'm not, but this helps me advance to the next level." I take a deep breath and wiped the back of my head over my cheeks.

"You okay now?"

"Yes." And honestly I was. I feels as if a giant piece of the jigsaw puzzle of my life just got put into place, because it had been trying to fit in a spot where it didn't belong.

"Hey Tony, you still never answered my question though."

He looked down at me, eyebrow raised. "And what was that?"

"How did you know that Mary was the one for you, that she was you true love?"

He smiled dreamily, put his hands on both my shoulders and faced me. "That, my over-sensitive love-seeking friend, is the unexplainable part about it. I just know, she was the one and I wasn't going to lose her. I had to have her with me always."

"She doesn't know how lucky she is to have you. You'll have to introduce me sometime." I loved the idea of meeting the woman who made tony look like a love sick puppy.

"Most defiantly," he said smiling brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

I turned my head and stared into the star lit sky. "So there really is someone out there for me, Alice, Rose. We just got to find them." I said this, speaking more to myself.

"You better believe it."

I yawned. Man, it was probably way later then when I should have gone to bed. "I think it's time you go inside." He suggested as if reading my mind.

"Yeah," then I snorted like the lady I am," I have school in the morning." I turned and gave Tiny a big hug. "Thank you; you don't know what your words meant to me."

"It was my pleasure." He stepped back and took his earlier stop next to the door and held it open for me. "Now Ms. Swan, have a good night."

I gave him a questionable look. He shrugged, and then chuckled. "I have to stay somewhat professional tonight." I giggled too and walked to the door and into the building.

"Good night, Tony."

I made my way to the elevator and up to my floor. I walled down the hall and turned the corner.

You're out there somewhere. I just need to find you. All three of us will find the right person, the one that makes of want to dance around and sing to the world. We'll get to our happiness one way or another.

I then noticed a note taped to the outside of our door. I reached for it and read.

~Bella,

We're sorry we locked you out. We were just joking. Hope you had a nice walk. We love you!

~Ali and Rose XOXO

Yeah, I know.

_*Hey I hope you liked this chapter. I really loved writing it. PLEASE tell me what you think, review! With love ; )*_

_On a scale from one to ten… rate Twilight the book._


End file.
